


Comfort Crowd

by sharkfin (lovelcce)



Series: This Hurt That I’m Holding’s Getting Heavy [1]
Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 15:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelcce/pseuds/sharkfin
Summary: God, it hurts, Wei Ying thought. It shouldn’t hurt this bad.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Series: This Hurt That I’m Holding’s Getting Heavy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546897
Comments: 8
Kudos: 194





	1. Chapter 1

Wei Ying curled into himself a little more, the comforter wrapped around him cold and rouch against his bare arms. He let out a shaky breath, before turning his face into his pillow. No one was home. It was okay to let go. A sob wracked through his entire body. _God, it hurts_, Wei Ying thought. _It shouldn’t hurt this bad_. He closed his eyes, biting his lip to keep the sobs inside. But the tears fell freely, and the bed felt so cold and uninviting.

“A-Xian?” A voice called, as the front door opened. Wei Ying sat up, rushing to lean his body against the door. Yanli wasn’t supposed to be home for another two hours. She wasn’t _supposed_ to see him like this. Wei Ying couldn’t remember the last time he cried in front of his siter. “A-Xian, your coat’s hanging up. I know you’re home.”

Wei Ying slid to the floor, his fist in his mouth as he attempted to stop his body’s shaking. Yanli knocked on the door softly. Wei Ying shook his head, though he knew his sister couldn’t see him.

“A-Xian?” Her voice was softer now, concerned.

Wei Ying swallowed, composed the shaking of his voice. “I’m alright. Just tired.”

Yanli hummed, though she didn’t seem convinced. He heard her walk away and choked on a sob that bubbled from his chest. Head against his knees, and the door pressed against his back, Wei Ying let out a heavy sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wcnqinq)


	2. Chapter 2

Jiang Yanli was many things. A sister. A caretaker. But most importantly, caring. And she loved her brothers with every inch of her soul. She stood in the kitchen, lotus roots already halfway chopped as she dialed her youngest brother’s number.

“A-Cheng?” She hummed. “Can you pick up some of those chocolates you and A-Xian like? And a movie. Nothing too sad.”

“Why?” The voice crackled, annoyance heavy.

“A-Xian’s crying.” Yanli said, and there was a pause as she sighed. “He won’t admit it, but he won’t even let me in his room.”

The line went dead as Jiang Cheng hung up. Her youngest brother was angry, though Yanli could never blame him. Their parents were never the kindest, or the most attentive. He lashed out when he was scared in the same way A-Xian covered his sadness with big smiles. Yanli frowned, her brows furrowed as she slid the chopped root into a large pot of broth. Soup wouldn’t fix her brother. But it would warm him up. She knew he was always cold when he was sad, as if happiness took the warmth of life with it. Yanli turned the thermostat up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wcnqinq)


	3. Chapter 3

Jiang Cheng was loud. He was angry. He was tactless, not really one for scheming. Direct and to the point. He was fiercly loyal to his siblings, though. He had bought more than chocolate and a movie. One of the bags held a heated blanket in it, and the other more sweets than the three could eat in a week. It was overkill, but Jiang Cheng couldn’t imagine his brother in pain. Didn’t want to watch his brother cry. Wouldn’t stand by and do nothing. He was going to break the nose of whoever was responsible, but instead he opened the door to the apartment as softly as he could. He put the chocolate and candy in the living room, plugging in the blanket and setting up the TV as Yanli placed three bowls of Lotus Root and Rib soup on the coffee table. The sister and brother stared at each other for a moment before Jiang Cheng left to Wei Ying’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wcnqinq)


	4. Chapter 4

Wei Ying was a protector. The shield in front of his family and friends. He took the blame and punishments from others, willing to sacrifice himself over anyone else. He did not cry. At least, in front of others. Wei Ying was heart broken. He wouldn’t admit it, especially not to his siblings. He couldn’t stop crying, though. No matter how much he wanted to.

There was a knock on the door, and Wei Ying let out a groan.

“Shut up and get out here!” Jiang Cheng snapped, and Wei Ying shook his head. “Don’t you dare shake your head at me, you brat. Yanli made you soup, and if you don’t eat it, you’ll hurt her feelings.”

Wei Ying sniffled, before cracking the door open to glare at his brother. “You can’t even see me shake my head.”

Jiang Cheng pushed the door open, knocking Wei Ying back a little as the older didn’t even fight it. Cheng’s eyes softened, and he wrapped his arms around his brother. Wei Ying stilled for a moment, but clutched his brother tightly. The two pulled apart slowly, and Wei Ying attempted to turn back to his room.

“Nu-uh. You’re literally shivering.” Jiang Cheng scoffed, pulling the boy into the living room and onto the couch. Yanli smiled at them.

“I’m fine.” Wei Ying said softly, but didn’t attempt to move.

Yanli draped the heated blanket onto her brother, who curled into it instinctivly. She pointed to the spot next to him, and Jiang Cheng sat, his side leaning into Wei Ying’s. Their sister passed them their soup before grabbing the remote and the bag of candy and curling up on the other side of her teary brother.

“Do you want to talk about it?” She asked, clicking through the movie’s menu.

Wei Ying shook his head, eyes cast down. Yanli hummed in response, before turning the subtitles on. “That’s alright. Is the soup okay?”

“It’s always perfect.” Wei Ying said, though his voice cracked. Jiang Cheng took the bowl from his hands as Yanli hugged him tight.

The three stayed that way, curled up on the couch as the movie played in the background. Wei Ying sat in the middle, warmth slowly returning to his limbs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wcnqinq)


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Yanli’s phone alarm woke them up. They groggily stood, and Yanli pressed her hand against Wei Ying’s cheek before she hugged him tightly.

“There’s leftover soup in the fridge, heat it up if you get hungry. I called you out of work for the day, and I’ll be home as soon as I can.” She said, grabbing her bag before pointing at the youngest brother. “A-Cheng will come check on you at lunch, so don’t even think about going to work once the two of us leave.”

Wei Ying frowned. “I’m fine, really.”

Yanli raised an eyebrow, and he looked at the floor.

“I can’t just skip work. It’ll be suspicious.” He mumbled, and Yanli made eye contact with A-Cheng. So, that was why. Or rather, who.

“They already know you’re not coming, so you might as well rest, A-Xian.” Yanli said, before waving as her phone pinged and rushing out the door.

Jiang Cheng pat his brother shoulder tightly, before following his sister out. He paused in the doorframe, though, turning back. “Do you need me to get you anything for lunch?”

Wei Ying smiled, but shook his head.

“No, seriously. Let us take care of you for once, Wei Wuxian.” Jiang Cheng said, his voice a little angry. “You can’t keep giving and giving until you break. God. Do you want anything?”

Wei Ying blinked, tears heavy in his eyes and his throat tight. “Thank you.”

Jiang Cheng let out a sigh, walking back in to hug his brother. “I’ll see you at noon, okay?”

Wei Ying nodded, pushing his brother out of the apartment. “Go away, you’re gonna be late.”

Jiang Cheng stuck his tongue out, and Wei Ying wrinkled his nose. “Go away, A-Cheng. Gosh, I could almost think you’re worried about me!”

“Of course I’m worried. But I’ll go.” His brother scoffed, shouldering his work bag and walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wcnqinq)


	6. Chapter 6

Jiang Yanli was terrifying. She appeared at Lan Wanji’s cubicle with a smile on her face, and he leaned away instinctivly.

“I’m here to pick up paperwork, A-Xian doesn’t want to fall behind.” She said, but her voice was devoid of any warmth it normally had.

Lan Wanji’s eyes widened, before he swallowed his fear. “There is none. He hasn’t had any sick days this year, so we all took a little bit for him.”

Nie Huaisang scoffed at his words from two cubicles down. Lan Wanji had been the one to take all of Wei Wuxian’s workload. He had insisted, until Lan Xichen had all but begged him to stop asking.

Yanli nodded, before leaning in slightly. “Well, I’m glad. But, I don’t know what you said to my brother, and I don’t really care to. But if you ever hurt him again, I will not hesitate to make you wish you had never been born, Lan Wanji. I am a professional cook, and I know how to get away with poisoning someone so slowly they beg for death.” She pulled away and smiled brightly. “Thank you for taking on the extra work! I’ll let A-Xian know his floor values him so greatly.”

After she had gone, the elevator door firmly closed behind her did Huaisang let out a soft whistle. “Wow, she’s scary.”

Lan Wanji turned to glare at him.

“Whatever you did to Wuxian, you need to fix, man.” The man said, shaking his head. “I’d hate to be on Jiang Yanli’s bad side.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wcnqinq)


	7. Chapter 7

Wei Ying was all smiles as he entered the office, laughing at something Nice Huaisang had said. The two men walked towards Lan Wanji’s cubicle, though only Huaisang continued on to his desk.

“Ah, Lan Wanji.” Wei Ying said, though his smile didn’t reach his eyes. “I wanted to thank you for taking my paperwork yesterday. I am sorry to have burdened you with my absence.”

The man sat down two cubicles away, where Huaisang normally sat. Lan Wanji raised an eyebrow as the later poked his head over the divider between cubicles, only his eyes visible.

“We switched.” He said, his eyes holding an air of knowing that made Lan Wanji uncomfortable.

“Ridiculous.” Lan Wanji mumbled, but turned back to his own desk all the same.

At lunch break, Wei Ying sat with a group of friends on the opposite end of the break room from Lan Wanji. The older man poked at his salad dejectedly, before glancing over to where Wei Ying sat laughing. He sharply looked away and scolded himself in his head. This was for the best. Let Wei Ying ignore him.

The day slowly stretched into weeks of involuntary seclusion, Lan Wanji’s only friend having moved his entire life away. Maybe not a friend. Lan Wanji groaned internally. Of course he wanted Wei Ying’s company, it was easy enough to admit. But he didn’t understand why the man had suddenly distanced himself.

Two months later, Wei Ying and Nie Huaisang found Lan Wanji sitting at his desk with his head down. The two exchanged a look before Huaisang shook his head. Wei Ying dropped his shoulders and stepped closer as Huaisang hid in his cubicle.

“Uh, Wanji?” He asked, and the other man stiffened. “Are you okay?”

“Mn.”

“You don’t seem… okay.” Wei Ying said, but flinched back as Lan Wanji turned to him suddenly. “Right. Sorry. I’ll, uh, see you around.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wcnqinq)


	8. Chapter 8

“I kissed Lan Wanji.” Wei Ying said, staring at the table. Jiang Cheng spat out his food. “I kissed Lan Wanji and he thought I was joking around.”

Yanli’s eyes widened slightly, but she reached for Wei Ying’s hand all the same. “Were you joking around?”

“No!” Wei Ying said, looking offended that she would ask. “I- I just. I got caught up looking at his eyes and then I just kissed him. And he pushed me away and yelled at me. Told me I took the joke too far. I didn’t realize he thought- I thought- Well.”

Wei Ying sighed, pushing his plate away slightly before banging his head against the table. Jiang Cheng and Yanli stared at each other for a moment before their brother lifted his head again.

“And now I still see him everyday. It’s like I can’t escape. I moved desks, tables for lunch. I stopped taking the main staircase, but he’s always on the periphery.” Wei Ying said, shaking his head. “How am I supposed to get over someone if they’re always there?”

“Have you tried switching departments?” A-Cheng asked, picking up another piece of rib.

“No.” Wei Ying said, furrowing his eyebrows. “I guess it wouldn’t be that hard.”

“But you love your department.” Yanli said.

“Yeah, but I kinda love my heart more.” Wei Ying said, before shrugging his shoulder. “I can put in the request, at least. Then it’s up to the company to move me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wcnqinq)


	9. Chapter 9

Lan Wanji entered the office late, his meeting with Xichen running longer than he thought it would.

“Ah, you just missed Wei Ying.” Huaisang said, leaning over the cubicle divider. “He came to say goodbye.”

“Goodbye?” Lan Wanji asked, freezing.

“Yeah, he put in a request to change departments a week ago. It got approved today. Apparently Xichen didn’t want to let him go, but didn’t have a good enough reason to convince him to stay.” The small man said. “He said to give this to you.”

Lan Wanji took a thin envelope from Huaisang’s hands, before slipping it into his desk.

“Not gonna open it now?”

Wanji glared up at the small man, who rolled his eyes and disappeared behind the divider once again. Pulling the envelope from the desk, Wanji stared at Wei Ying’s messy scrawling handwriting. _Lan Zhan_. Wanji took a deep breath, opening the letter as quietly as he could.

_Lan Zhan,_

_I wasn’t sure how to tell you this in person, so Yanli suggested a letter instead. I guess all I wanted to say was that I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable with my advances on you, or to make you believe I just was messing around. I should have realized any feelings were not mutual. I hope you accept my apology, but I can’t bring myself to apologize for kissing you. And for that, I am also sorry._

_-Wei Ying_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wcnqinq)


End file.
